Devices today (e.g., computing devices) typically support a variety of different input techniques. For instance, a particular device may receive input from a user via a keyboard, a mouse, voice input, touch input (e.g., to a touchscreen), and so forth. One particularly intuitive input technique enables a user to utilize a handheld input device (e.g., a pen, a stylus, and so forth) to provide freehand input to a touch-sensing functionality such as a touchscreen, which is interpreted as digital ink. The freehand input may be converted to a corresponding visual representation on a display, such as for taking notes, for creating and editing an electronic document, and so forth. Current handheld input devices are limited in their ability to sense more subtle user manipulations and thus have difficulty in simulating an actual drawing experience.